


【佐久侑】溢れる

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 原著向，雙箭頭進度到達95%的佐久侑早上刷推突然靈光乍現的產物
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【佐久侑】溢れる

「戴著。」佐久早硬是塞了個東西給宮侑，他定睛一看，發現那個物品的真面目是護膝。  
「給我這個幹嘛，我又沒在用。」  
「就叫你戴著。」佐久早的語氣有了隱隱的不耐，木兔大呼小叫的聲音由遠而近，他不欲再多作解釋，直接丟下一頭霧水的宮侑。

既然名為護膝，當然是穿在膝蓋上的，但是……  
侑低下頭，然後慢慢彎出不懷好意的微笑。  
「侑侑，怎麼了嗎？」木兔直接伸手搭住他的肩膀，「地板不乾淨？」  
「拜託，我又不是臣臣。」即使是這種情況他仍然不忘諷刺一下佐久早，「只是覺得今天天氣很好，適合贏球。」  
「啊？」木兔不解，「有不適合贏球的天氣嗎？」  
「……」好吧，是他錯了，不該隨便瞎掰。

昨天他們在佐久早的住處做愛，也許是道具的關係，兩人都有點興奮過頭，佐久早讓他跪在客廳地板上翹起屁股，然後就直接插進去，他們在地板上胡搞了十幾分鐘，後來才回到房間繼續開戰。  
但是臣的本意不是這樣，他們之所以在客廳玩道具，純粹是因為不想讓潤滑劑弄濕床單，就算在房間裡滾床單，也要先在浴室裡做好擴張。

不管是他還是臣，兩人都有點失控了，侑在睡著之前，不太確定佐久早是不是在吻他的膝蓋。  
嘛，總之先戴上去吧，他翻看著手裡的護膝，心想在比賽結束後要跟對方說什麼。

「欸，侑前輩今天有戴護膝耶？」  
「對啊。」  
「怎麼突然改變主意，平常不是都沒在用？」  
「就跟偶爾想換拉麵口味是一樣的嘛，不知道穿著護膝打球的感覺如何。」  
雖然聽起來可信度不高，但畢竟不是大事，能好好打球比較重要。

當佐久早離開淋浴間時，休息室裡差不多沒人了，經常最後離開的他也習慣了，沒有旁人在也不錯，至少可以慢慢來。  
結果他在放有吹風機的洗手台前，看到了正在滑手機的宮侑。  
「臣臣好慢。」  
「你怎麼還在？」他的問句淡薄到幾乎聽不出疑惑。  
「幹嘛特地準備護膝給我？」他指指自己的膝蓋，「平常早就習慣了。」

他當然知道侑已經習慣了，從很久以前就是如此。  
「昨天不該讓你跪那麼久。」  
「什麼嘛，那樣的話，臣臣不也跪了嗎？」  
「我跟你又不一樣。」他滿臉嫌棄的盯著侑的膝蓋，上面的紅痕也許只是錯覺，但不重要。

佐久早拿起吹風機，接下來兩人都沒再講話。  
在熱風的嗡鳴聲停止後，他的肩膀微微一沉，透過鏡子就能看見侑把頭靠在自己的肩窩。  
「幹什麼？」  
「臣臣好厲害，竟然聞得出我洗過澡了？」一定是這樣，所以才沒有叫他滾或是直接避開。  
才剛用過同款的，怎麼可能聞不出來，這種地方的沐浴乳跟洗髮精都是統一款式。  
只是宮侑的仔細程度如何，讓佐久早有點懷疑。

「我會建議你再洗一次。」  
「拜託，身體的面積就那麼大。」侑翻個白眼。

「好吧，或許看起來真的有點紅。」雖然侑沒有感覺，他歷經過更多強烈的碰撞，尤其是在救球的時候根本沒有餘力去心疼自己的膝蓋如何，「不過臣臣，你難道是怕別人發現，我的膝蓋為什麼經過一晚後就變成這樣嗎？」  
其實也沒有明顯到一眼就能看出來，侑的話存在著重大漏洞，但佐久早卻瞇起了眼。

宮侑的手變本加厲的纏上來，環在他的腰間，單看鏡子裡的畫面，彷彿是一對親密無間的愛侶，然而他們根本不是。  
或者該說，還不是。  
「你給我搞清楚，宮侑。」佐久早沉聲，「我從來就不怕別人發現你身上的痕跡。」  
侑明明知道他的用意，他也知道對方就純粹嘴賤愛撩撥。  
但理解跟情緒向來是兩回事。

他聽見侑的笑聲，近在耳邊，愉悅且濕潤的。  
「因為臣什麼都不肯說嘛。」  
這次他的聲音，不再是方才帶著微微上挑，略帶挑釁卻又佯裝無知的愉悅，佐久早竟然從中聽到一絲絲的……抱怨？  
「笨蛋。」他喃喃道。  
「你才是笨蛋。」侑不甘示弱。  
算了，嚴格說來他們半斤八兩，抱著這樣的念頭，臣主動側過頭跟侑接吻。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 溢れる=指液體(因為量大而)從某個容器或河川、排水溝等，滿溢而出的意思，也可以用在形容抽象的事物上  
> 以上解釋取自時雨の町


End file.
